Ready for My Closeup
by Riley Doran
Summary: A group of teens trying to make it big.
1. Chapter 1

1

He walked down the lonely sidewalk from the bus to his locker. His guitar swinging on his shoulder, banging occasionally on his backpack. A gust of wind rustled his dark hair and with it, the voice of the most annoying girl known to man kind.

"Damien Gibson! Damien, wait up!" The shrill voice of Blair Thompson came up behind him. Blair was his one and only groupie. She followed him and his band everywhere. He tried to walk faster but it was no use, "Hey!" she shrieked, trying to catch her breath, "How was your weekend?"

Damien could only muster up a quiet grunt. The truth of the matter was, he would totally date Blair if she wasn't so goddamn obnoxious. She was hot, there was no doubt about that. Well, her body was, not so much her face though. Blair always wore jeans that put emphasis on her tight butt and slim waist. Damien even caught himself staring sometimes. That was when he thought it wasn't fair that such a hot body could belong to such an irritating girl.

"Oh, well, I had a good weekend!" All of a sudden, Damien stopped in his tracks. There she was. The love of his life, and his best friend, Ellie Thompson, who just happened to be Blair's older sister. Ellie and Damien have been best friends he could remember. He was also secretly in love with her. Before he could start walking towards him, Blair was in his face, "Damien? Are you okay?" She looked at where he was looking and knew exactly what had distracted him.

"I have to go. 'Bye." He walked right past Blair and over to Ellie. Blair watched him walk away and grew immediately jealous of her sister. She knew Damien liked Ellie, a lot. In fact, she was the only that knew. One night at a friends party, Damien had drank way too much and poured his mind out to her. Little does he know, she was completely sober and still remembers everything. She watched him walk away as the wind swept up his dark shaggy curls into his flawless face.

"Everything okay?" She heard a familiar voice next to her ask. She turned and saw Aaron Carmelo trying to find what she was staring at. Aaron was the drummer in the same band that Damien sang and played lead guitar for. He was also Damien's other best friend. He turned towards her and stared back at her with big brown eyes.

"Yeah, just perfect." She replied angrily.

"I'm gonna go down to the lockers. Care to join me?" She nodded as he slid his arm around her shoulders. Aaron was one of those few guys who didn't need a girlfriend, he just flirted with all the girls anywy.

2

"Adam! Stop!" Marissa Manatalis cried flirtatiously at her boyfriend. Adam Meryll helped her out of the car after pretending to tickle her. He knew how much she hated it, and he loved her when she was mad. Her long legs extended form the seat in his car and he grabbed her waist, pulling her into his chest.

"You are perfect," He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. Marissa was kind of getting sick of how much Adam liked her. She didn't mind all of the attention, she just thought they spent too much time together. She tousled his dirty blonde hair with her freshly manicured fingers and just smiled back at him. He slung his arm around her hips as they began walking out of the parking lot, towards their lockers. A red Ford blasting music pulled up, cutting them off from continuing.

"Hey man," A pale guy, wearing really worn out clothes, rolled down the window. He turned down the music and looked over at Marissa. She knew Adam's friends didn't really like her. They were big jocks who only lived for sports, while she was a preppy girly-girl. Mark Calloway, the jerk who almost hit them, pulled his car around them, just missing Marissa and parked in his space. He got out of the car and rolled his eyes at her, "Hi. Anyway, my dad has tickets for the Mets game this weekend. You in?"

"Totally man! I am so there!" He took his arm off Marissa and high-fived Mark.

"But Adam, we were supposed to go visit colleges this weekend. Remember?" She looked at him with her puppy dog face. Eben though she needed some space form Adam, she hated when he cancelled plans to hang out with his friends, especially Mark.

"Riss, Marks dad gets the best seats in the house. I have to go!"

"Fine." She crossed her arms around her chest and look away from them. Adam and Mark kept talking so Marissa decided to go to her locker alone today. She stomped away from them, already setting her off in a bad mood for the day.

Marissa looked up to see her friend Meg walking ahead of her. Ok, so she and Meg weren't really friends but she needed someone to walk with. "Meg! Hey, wait up!" Meg kept walking, even though Marrisa thought Meg tried to be friends with everyone. Thanks, bitch, Marissa thought. Her eye caught that guy Aaron with his arm around some girl. Who was she anyway? Marissa had been going to the same private school as Aaron since kindergarten, but she still didn't think they were close enough for her to intrude on him and that girl. Who was she? Marissa always new all the gossip and at such a small school, everybody knew everyone and all their personal business. Probably a freshman, she assumed. She had a small crush on Aaron once, but that was when he wasn't in some punk rock band and wore tight tee-shirts.

"Riss! Babe, I'm sorry. I really want to go to the game though," Adam came jogging up behind her. She tried to avoid looking at him but she couldn't help herself. She loved his brilliant blue eyes so much that she could stare into them for days. She looked up at him and smiled. He stroked her long blonde hair. He was the one, she thought. The only worry she had was that he didn't feel that same way about her.

3

Jack Johannsen lugged his messenger bag out of the backseat of his 1988 Lincoln and swung it over his head and onto his shoulder. From across the parking lot he could hear Marrisa playfully screaming at her boyfriend. He never really understood that crowd of people. He had gone to the same suburban private school with the majority of these kids since kindergarten and he still didn't understand them. He even lived across the street from Marrisa, but still never understood her or her friends. He crossed the parking lot towards the library then realized he would rather not be there. The library had somehow become the "cool" place to hang out. That was another thing he didn't understand. People hang out in the library but have never even touched a single book in there. The only place he belonged at in this school had become a mob scene of popped collars and varsity jackets.

He walked into the math department building and dragged his feet down the stairs to where the senior lockers were. Jack opened his locker, grabbed the few books he needed and headed back out.

"Jack! Jack! Wait up!" A nasal voice rung in his ears. Kevin Conroy caught up with him just as he was heading back up the stairs.

"Oh, hey Kevin." He said nonchalantly. Kevin and Jack were the editors of the Literaryu Magazine and presidents of the Art Association at their school. Kevin was the head of every club and organization he belonged to. He had all A's and was possibly the biggest overachiever in the world.

"I looked over that poem you wrote for the Magazine. It was fantastic! What was your inspiration? How do you fill you mind with such brilliant ideas? Mind if I interview you for the newspaper?"

"Not right now. I have to, uh, get to class." Jack quickened his pace to try and loose Kevin.

"Ok, just let me know when I can though. I think you are the most creative person this school has ever produced." He made the school sound like a factory just coming out with different kids each week, when, infact, they are all virtually the same.

"Yeah, fine. 'Bye." Jack walked outside and followed the cement pathway that led to the literature department building. His best friend, Dave McCormick, was sitting on a couch reading J.D. Salinger's "Franny and Zooey."

He looked up from his book to greet his friend, "Hey, man. What's up? You look kinda, uh, down." Jack plopped down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Fuckin' Kevin won't leave me the fuck alone. Whether its about Literary Magazine or whatever else he fucking does."

"He really fuckin' likes your work. Embrace the love, dude!"

"Did you smoke something before you got here?" Dave looked back down at his book pretending not to hear Jack., "Why didn't you wait for me, then?" Dave looked back up at Jack and smiled stupidly.

"No worries, man. I always got some extra in my car." Jack nodded with approval.

"Alright, see ya later. I got class." Dave gave him a thumbs up that only a completely baked kid would give. Jack stood up swinging his bag back over his shoulder and headed upstairs for his AP British Literature class.

4

"I was talking to Brooke last night and she said we might have a pop quiz in AP Brit. Lit. today. You think we might?" Meg Hughes asked Lauren White.

"I dunno. Mrs. Wendell would do something like that."

"Yeah, she would. Hang on I got a text." Meg opened her phone and received a text messege from Damien. "It's from Damien. I haven't talked to him since, well, you know."

"Yeah, he seems to be having a tough time dealing but whatever. What did he say?"

"_Hey, Art Assoc. meeting moved to my house sat. night 7-11. hope you can make it_ _–DG_"

"Is that it?" Lauren tried to sneak a peek at Megs phone.

"Yeah. I hope he's not taking it too hard. I mean it's been three weeks already. I've moved on and he should too."

"Well, I saw him with Ellie this morning but they are, like, best friends so I don't know."

"Hey there, you lovely ladies!" Aaron came downstairs into the locker area to find his best friends ex-girlfriend and her friend.

"Aaron," Lauren approached him, "Is Damien taking the breakup hard? Like is he really upset?"

"I don't know. He doesn't seem to be. Or at least he;s not acting like it. Why? You find another man, Meg?"

"No, I just, I don't want him to be hurt too badly."

"Well if he was, would you go back with him?"

"No. Well, I don't think so anyway." Aaron began to turn around to back to his class.

"Then why are you asking? It's not like you care." He ran back up the stairs.

"What was that about?" Lauren cocked her head in the direction Aaron left in.

"I don't know but I guess Damiens not as upset as we thought."

"Guess not. Well I'm late for class, I should get going. I'll let you know if there's a quiz. 'Bye!" Lauren jogged up the stairs to her first period class. Meg adjusted the heels of her lime green Chuck Taylors and headed to the library for her first period research class. As she walked in the door, she was greeted by the most horrible librarian a school could find.

"You're late, Miss. Hughes! Let's go! We don't have all day! Get to work!" Mrs. Stoughton yelled in her face. Meg walked to the back of the library where the computers were. She set down her tote back and pulled out her research folder. She pulled out her iPod and headphones and switched on her music to the new Red Hot Chili Peppers CD. After about ten minutes of research, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see that baseball player that all the girls obsessed over.. She couldn't think of his ame right away, Adrien, was it?.

"Hey, um, you mind helping me something real quick? I just need help with some research." Meg paused her music and removed her headphones.

"Sorry, what?" She looked up at him from her seat. Adam! That was his name!

"Oh, I was, uh, just wondering if you could help me with some research?" He scratched a spot behind his right ear.

"Yeah sure. Where's your computer?" She stood up and looked around for the empty computer he came over from.

"I'm researching in books today." He walked out of the computer area and Meg followed. A stack of encyclopedias and packets were piled on a table across the library. They sat down across from each other. Instead of researching they spent the entire period talking. Adam couldn't help but fall into her chocolate brown eyes immediately. The way her soft brown curls fell to her shoulders really made her eyes look even more intense. Adam wondered why he had never really talked to Meg before. Tahts the thing about cliques, he thought, this school is so exclusive. For such a small private school, one would think everyone was friends, but that wasn't the case here, he thought.

"Class is just about over." Meg looked up at the clock in the wall.

"Huh? Oh, right, class. Um, thanks?" They both laughed and stood up. "You going to Calaloo tonight?" Meg had completely forgot about Damien's show tonight.

"Yeah, I was planning on it. You going?"

"Right on! See you there?"

"Of course." She smiled half flirtatiously at him.

"Later, Meg."

"'Bye." Meg immediately took out her phone to tell Lauren about her research period and to make sure Lauren had no plans for tonight.

5

Damien walked out of first period half asleep from the _Beowulf_ movie the teacher showed in his AP British Literature class. He began his descent done the stairs when someone behind him stopped him.

"Damien." He turned around to find the only thing that could make his day better.

"Lauren."

"Don't be too happy to see me. Can we talk?"

"What? Are we breaking up?" He asked her facetiously. She stuck her hands on her hips in an annoyed manner and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's go down to the couches." He tried to protest but she grabbed his rist and dragged him down the stairs. She led him into the lounge and plopped him on the couch, uncomfortably close to herself.

"Do we need to do this now? I have cl-" He stopped short when she rested her hand on his knee.

"Damien. You're through with Meg, right?"

"Uh, if you're asking if we broke up then yeah. Through." he tried to free his knee from her grasp but she only inched closer to him.

"Good," She bit her lip as if she was trying to turn him on. "We should hang out sometime." When she stood up, she rested both hands on his knees leaning over and kissed him on the corner of his lips.

"Lauren, I don't think-" She placed a manicured finger on his lips.

"It's our little secret." She winked at him and walked out of the room. Damien sat on the couch for a few minutes longer trying to take in what just happened. He felt his phone start to vibrate in his pocket. _Dude, where are you? Get to the library asap! –AC_ Damien sighed and left the building to head for the library. This better be good, he thought.

6

Ellie quickly left the library before Mrs. Stoughton made her stay after school for extra one-on-one research time. She headed out to the parking lot to get an early start home so she could take a nap. The longest day of her life had also been the most dreadful. Mrs. Stoughton made her change the topic of her paper from Metabolic Diseases to Alcoholism, whixh was horrible because she had already wrote most of her paper.

Just as Ellie was about to get into her car she noticed Jack Johannsen walking around the parking lot aimlessly. He glanced her way so she decided to find out what he was doing. As she was walking towards him, the little sophomore, Danielle Woodruff, walked up to her.

"Hey, Ellie! What are you doing?" She asked in her high-pitch-I-annoy-the-hell-out-of-people voice.

"Going to talk to a-" She didn't really know what to call Jack. The truth of it was, they had been best friends all through middle school, but then she went through puberty and the boys went crazy for her. They kind of drifted apart after eighth grade.

"You _know_ him?" Danielle contorted her face in a disgusted manner.

"You could say that." Danielle gave Ellie a confused look as Ellie walked away. She walked up to the still confused Jack.

"You lost?" She smiled as he turned around to face her.

"No, but I think my ride left without me." He looked around real quick. He had no idea why she was talking to him of all people.

"Do you need a ride? Your not even out of my way."

"Uh," Jake didn't know if she meant it or was just kidding. Whats so bad about taking a ride from her anyway? "Sure, that would be great. Thanks."

"No problem." They walked over to her car and out of the corner of her eye, Ellie saw Danielle staring at her in utter confusion. "Oh shit, hang on. I have to drive Blair home today, she doesn't have soccer." Blair was Ellie's little sister, and conveniently, Danielle's best friend. Blair was also in love with Damien, which Ellie thought to be a little awkward. She called Blair on her cell phone to find that Blair was just walking into the parking lot. "Blair, this is Jake. Jake, my little sister Blair."

"We know each other, you dumb ass. Remember you guys-"

"Ok let's get going." Ellie didn't want Blair to remind either of them about their pat with each other. The twenty minute ride to Jake's house was almost quiet the whole way except for the occasion cough or throat-clearing. Ellie pulled into Jake's driveway and unlocked the door for him.

"Uh, thanks again. See ya around, I guess." Jake got out of the car and headed for the front door.

"Jake?" ellie called back from the car. He turned around and came back to her window. "Um, what are you doing tonight?"

"Just hangin' at home."

"Damien's band just booked a gig at Calaloo tonight. You should come. It's so much fun!"

"Yeah, I'll think about it."

"Cool, what's your number so I can give you a call later?" She took out her hot pink cell phone. He programmed his number into it and handed it back to her. "Ok, I'll call you later." She leaned up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Later, Ellie." She rolled up the window as he walked towards the front door.

7

Marrisa waited in Adam's car while he talked to Mark about what they were going to do tonight. She rolled down her window and leaned out of it. "Babe, I thought we were going out for a nice dinner?"

"Yeah, but theres a show at Calaloo tonight. Let's do that and I promise we'll have an extra special night tomorrow night."

"Fine." She turned back around and crossed her arms. Adam said goodbye to Mark and joined Marrisa in the car.

"Sorry, babe. You know how much I love you but I really want to go to this show tonight."

"I'm gonna plan a girls night then. I don't like it there. Its all drunk people dancing around to bad music and smoking cigarettes who knows what else."

"I promise tomorrow night will be special though. And you know I never break a promise." He kissed her softly on the lips and started the car. While they were driving to Marrisa's house, she was texting all her girl friends that she wanted to go out to clubs tonight. They all responded yes enthusiastically, so Marrisa had her night set up by the time she was home.

"Call me tomorrow morning?" She asked as she started to open the door.

"You bet." She kissed her goodbye and got out of the car. The only reason Adam wanted to go to Calaloo so badly was because he knew he could get rid of Marrisa for the night. He also knew that Meg was planning on going to the show, too.

8

Damien threw his guitar into his truck along with his amps and some weed. He hopped into his car and took a deep breathe. His first real gig. Everyone was going to be there, he just knew it. Everyone at school loved Calaloo, or at least everyone at school that lived in the area, which was just about everyone. Butterflies arose in his stomach as he started the car. His cell phone vibrated on the seat next to him.

"Hello?"

"Damien? It's Aaron." Aaron's voice sounded raspy and worried.

"What's up?"

"Hunter cant get my drums in his car."

"Why not? His mom's got a van, dipshit."

"She took it out for the weekend. Shes at spa thing or whatever. What should we do?"

"Do we know anyone with a big car?"

"No. Well Mark Calloway has a pick-up but it is Mark."

"Find his number and _make_ him let us use it. Tell him we use it, or there's no show tonight. There is no way we cant have drums, Aaron."

"Alright, dude. I'll call you when we got something." Aaron hung up and Damien hit his head against the steeing wheel. Just perfect, he thought. Just as they score a big gig, something goes wrong. He started his car and headed out to Calaloo.

9

"Hello?"

"Jack? It's Ellie." It was weird hearing her voice over the phone. They hadn't talked on the phone in such a long time it almost seemed unreal.

"Oh, hey, what's up?"

"Are you gonna come tonight?"

"Are you going?" He knew Dave wouldn't go to that place in a million years so he wanted to make sure he would know someone there. Or did he jst want to see Ellie?

"Of course!"

"Sure, what the hell."

'Great! I'll swing by in like 20 minutes to pick you up. Sound good?" He could hear the excitement in her voice. Maybe they could be friends again, he thought.

"Yeah, see you then." He hung up and plopped down on his bed. Just as he was about to get up to get ready, his phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Dude, huge show at Calaloo tonight. You going?" It was Dave. Dave was the only one who called Jack "Dude."

"Yeah. Why? Are you?"

"Duh, amn. Only the biggest show of the year! Plus, plenty of hot chicks are going, from other schools!" They both burst out laughing. They had a little joke that girls from other schools were always better to date because they didn't cause drama at Gill. "So I'll pick you up soon?"

"Uh, well, actually Ellie's giving me a ride."

"Hahaha, you wish you could ride with that, dude."

"I'm serious. She gave me a ride home after school when you ditched me and asked me to come with her. But I'll meet you there?"

"Oh. Yeah, dude, that's cool. See ya there." Dave hung up and Jack felt bad about leaving his best friend for a girl. But it's not like she's my girlfriend, so it's ok, he thought.

The door bell rang and Jack ran down the stairs zipping up his hoodie. He opened to door and Ellie was standing there, looking absolutely beautiful. She was wearing black skinny jeans, white ballet flats and a white baby-tee. Her eyes were glowing in the light from his foyer.

"Hey." Why was he nervous? This wasn't a date or anything.

"Hey, cutie. Let's go, we're gonna be late!" Cutie? She grabbed his wrist and pulled him out to the car. "We have to go pick up Meg, too. I promised her I'd give her a ride." She pulled out of his driveway and sped off towards Meg's house. "have you ever heard Damien's band play?"

"Nope. Are they any good?"

"Yeah, they're incredible! I'm like their biggest fan, well, besides my sister." They both chuckled and the car grew silent.

Ellie pulled into Meg's driveway and got out to go get her. Jack didn't really know Meg all that well. He only knew that she dated Damien for awhile and they had a rough break up a few weeks ago. Meg plopped into the back seat and leaned into the front over Jack's shoulder.

"Hey Jack! I didn't know you were coming!"

"He's my date, Meg." Ellie responded and both the girls smiled. On the way to the show Meg and Ellie were talking and gossipng while Jack just sat there thinking. He wondered if maybe tonight would rekindle his freidnship with Ellie. He sure hoped so, at least.

"We're here!" Meg screamed, "I'm so excited! I haven't seen them play in such a long time! Did you guys here that a record producer is coming to see the show tonight? And he might over them a record deal and a spot on the Welcome To Sunday World Tour this summer?"

"Yeah, Damien told me about that! I really hope they get it!" The girls ran out of the car and towards the front entrance. "C'mon Jack!" Ellie ran back to him and grabbed him. She was telling the bouncer their names when he realized what she was doing. She was holding his hand, laced fingers and all. Now Jack was nervous about tonight. Good thing Dave is coming, he thought.

"Meg! Hey, Meg!" A deep voice was coming from behind the bouncer. Meg looked around him and saw Adam pushing his way through a crowd of people at the front door. "Hey you!"

"Hey, Adam. What's up?"

"I've been waiting for you! Let's go!" He took her by the waist and pulled her inside.

"See you guys later!" She called after Ellie and Jack.

"Let's go, Jack!" She squeezed his hand lightly and they went inside.

Inside, there were masses of high school age kids dancing dangerously close to eachother and lights flashing all over the place. The bar was packed with underage drinkers, but if you were willing to pay, the bartender let you drink. Music was blaring from the speakers hanging all along the walls. Ellie could see Aaron setting up his drums and maneuvered her way up to the stage, with Jack in tow.

"Aaron!" She shouted up at him.

"Oh, hey Ell! Damien's backstage! Here lemme give you guys a hand!" Aaron came over to the front over the stage and helped Ellie and Jack up so they could get backstage.

"Tahnks! Good Luck!" Ellie ran backstage to find Damien. Jack already felt out of place. He wanted to go home and read a book, but it was too late now. He headed in the direction Ellie went to try and find her. He pushed a curtain away and saw Ellie kiss Damien on the cheek but awfully close to his mouth.

"Jack? Hey man!" Damien moved around Ellie and over to Jack. Of course Damien was surprised to see his ex-best friend back stage at a show. Only ex-best friends because of the way cliques fall at school.

"Hey. How's it going?" They hugged and patted each other on the back.

"Didn't expect to see you here. I never see you around anymore." That's because you guys ditched me in high school, Jack thought to himself.

"Yeah, you know, just getting my shit together for college."

"Same here. Well it was good to see you, but I gotta run. See ya around, man." Damien patted Jack on the shoulder and jogged off to grab his guitar.

"Jack?" Ellie walked over to him from talking to Hunter, the band's bassist. "Let's get back out there, they're about to start." They walked back on stoage and jumed off the front into the crowds of people. They pushed themselves through the masses and to the back by the bar. Ellie ordered two beers, assuming that Jack wanted one.

"Ell! Ell! Over here!" Ellie turned around and saw Meg pushing through the people towards her and Jack. "You guys should come out there with us. There's a great view of the stage and all that. C'mon!" Meg pushed her way back in the direction she came from and Ellie followed. Jack rolled his eyes and followed Ellie. His phone began to vibrate in his pocket, it was a text message from Dave, _Just got here, where r u?_

"Thank god," Jack said outloud and some girl in all black and dark black makeup gave him an evil stare. Jack rushed to the front door and saw Dave looking around confused, "Dave! Over here!"


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Adam! Stop!" Marissa Manatalis cried flirtatiously at her boyfriend. Adam Meryll helped her out of the car after pretending to tickle her. He knew how much she hated it, and he loved her when she was mad. Her long legs extended form the seat in his car and he grabbed her waist, pulling her into his chest.

"You are perfect," He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. Marissa was kind of getting sick of how much Adam liked her. She didn't mind all of the attention, she just thought they spent too much time together. She tousled his dirty blonde hair with her freshly manicured fingers and just smiled back at him. He slung his arm around her hips as they began walking out of the parking lot, towards their lockers. A red Ford blasting music pulled up, cutting them off from continuing.

"Hey man," A pale guy, wearing really worn out clothes, rolled down the window. He turned down the music and looked over at Marissa. She knew Adam's friends didn't really like her. They were big jocks who only lived for sports, while she was a preppy girly-girl. Mark Calloway, the jerk who almost hit them, pulled his car around them, just missing Marissa and parked in his space. He got out of the car and rolled his eyes at her, "Hi. Anyway, my dad has tickets for the Mets game this weekend. You in?"

"Totally man! I am so there!" He took his arm off Marissa and high-fived Mark.

"But Adam, we were supposed to go visit colleges this weekend. Remember?" She looked at him with her puppy dog face. Eben though she needed some space form Adam, she hated when he cancelled plans to hang out with his friends, especially Mark.

"Riss, Marks dad gets the best seats in the house. I have to go!"

"Fine." She crossed her arms around her chest and look away from them. Adam and Mark kept talking so Marissa decided to go to her locker alone today. She stomped away from them, already setting her off in a bad mood for the day.

Marissa looked up to see her friend Meg walking ahead of her. Ok, so she and Meg weren't really friends but she needed someone to walk with. "Meg! Hey, wait up!" Meg kept walking, even though Marrisa thought Meg tried to be friends with everyone. Thanks, bitch, Marissa thought. Her eye caught that guy Aaron with his arm around some girl. Who was she anyway? Marissa had been going to the same private school as Aaron since kindergarten, but she still didn't think they were close enough for her to intrude on him and that girl. Who was she? Marissa always new all the gossip and at such a small school, everybody knew everyone and all their personal business. Probably a freshman, she assumed. She had a small crush on Aaron once, but that was when he wasn't in some punk rock band and wore tight tee-shirts.

"Riss! Babe, I'm sorry. I really want to go to the game though," Adam came jogging up behind her. She tried to avoid looking at him but she couldn't help herself. She loved his brilliant blue eyes so much that she could stare into them for days. She looked up at him and smiled. He stroked her long blonde hair. He was the one, she thought. The only worry she had was that he didn't feel that same way about her.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Jack Johannsen lugged his messenger bag out of the backseat of his 1988 Lincoln and swung it over his head and onto his shoulder. From across the parking lot he could hear Marrisa playfully screaming at her boyfriend. He never really understood that crowd of people. He had gone to the same suburban private school with the majority of these kids since kindergarten and he still didn't understand them. He even lived across the street from Marrisa, but still never understood her or her friends. He crossed the parking lot towards the library then realized he would rather not be there. The library had somehow become the "cool" place to hang out. That was another thing he didn't understand. People hang out in the library but have never even touched a single book in there. The only place he belonged at in this school had become a mob scene of popped collars and varsity jackets.

He walked into the math department building and dragged his feet down the stairs to where the senior lockers were. Jack opened his locker, grabbed the few books he needed and headed back out.

"Jack! Jack! Wait up!" A nasal voice rung in his ears. Kevin Conroy caught up with him just as he was heading back up the stairs.

"Oh, hey Kevin." He said nonchalantly. Kevin and Jack were the editors of the Literaryu Magazine and presidents of the Art Association at their school. Kevin was the head of every club and organization he belonged to. He had all A's and was possibly the biggest overachiever in the world.

"I looked over that poem you wrote for the Magazine. It was fantastic! What was your inspiration? How do you fill you mind with such brilliant ideas? Mind if I interview you for the newspaper?"

"Not right now. I have to, uh, get to class." Jack quickened his pace to try and loose Kevin.

"Ok, just let me know when I can though. I think you are the most creative person this school has ever produced." He made the school sound like a factory just coming out with different kids each week, when, infact, they are all virtually the same.

"Yeah, fine. 'Bye." Jack walked outside and followed the cement pathway that led to the literature department building. His best friend, Dave McCormick, was sitting on a couch reading J.D. Salinger's "Franny and Zooey."

He looked up from his book to greet his friend, "Hey, man. What's up? You look kinda, uh, down." Jack plopped down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Fuckin' Kevin won't leave me the fuck alone. Whether its about Literary Magazine or whatever else he fucking does."

"He really fuckin' likes your work. Embrace the love, dude!"

"Did you smoke something before you got here?" Dave looked back down at his book pretending not to hear Jack., "Why didn't you wait for me, then?" Dave looked back up at Jack and smiled stupidly.

"No worries, man. I always got some extra in my car." Jack nodded with approval.

"Alright, see ya later. I got class." Dave gave him a thumbs up that only a completely baked kid would give. Jack stood up swinging his bag back over his shoulder and headed upstairs for his AP British Literature class.


	4. Chapter 4

4

"I was talking to Brooke last night and she said we might have a pop quiz in AP Brit. Lit. today. You think we might?" Meg Hughes asked Lauren White.

"I dunno. Mrs. Wendell would do something like that."

"Yeah, she would. Hang on I got a text." Meg opened her phone and received a text messege from Damien. "It's from Damien. I haven't talked to him since, well, you know."

"Yeah, he seems to be having a tough time dealing but whatever. What did he say?"

"_Hey, Art Assoc. meeting moved to my house sat. night 7-11. hope you can make it_ _–DG_"

"Is that it?" Lauren tried to sneak a peek at Megs phone.

"Yeah. I hope he's not taking it too hard. I mean it's been three weeks already. I've moved on and he should too."

"Well, I saw him with Ellie this morning but they are, like, best friends so I don't know."

"Hey there, you lovely ladies!" Aaron came downstairs into the locker area to find his best friends ex-girlfriend and her friend.

"Aaron," Lauren approached him, "Is Damien taking the breakup hard? Like is he really upset?"

"I don't know. He doesn't seem to be. Or at least he;s not acting like it. Why? You find another man, Meg?"

"No, I just, I don't want him to be hurt too badly."

"Well if he was, would you go back with him?"

"No. Well, I don't think so anyway." Aaron began to turn around to back to his class.

"Then why are you asking? It's not like you care." He ran back up the stairs.

"What was that about?" Lauren cocked her head in the direction Aaron left in.

"I don't know but I guess Damiens not as upset as we thought."

"Guess not. Well I'm late for class, I should get going. I'll let you know if there's a quiz. 'Bye!" Lauren jogged up the stairs to her first period class. Meg adjusted the heels of her lime green Chuck Taylors and headed to the library for her first period research class. As she walked in the door, she was greeted by the most horrible librarian a school could find.

"You're late, Miss. Hughes! Let's go! We don't have all day! Get to work!" Mrs. Stoughton yelled in her face. Meg walked to the back of the library where the computers were. She set down her tote back and pulled out her research folder. She pulled out her iPod and headphones and switched on her music to the new Red Hot Chili Peppers CD. After about ten minutes of research, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see that baseball player that all the girls obsessed over.. She couldn't think of his ame right away, Adrien, was it?.

"Hey, um, you mind helping me something real quick? I just need help with some research." Meg paused her music and removed her headphones.

"Sorry, what?" She looked up at him from her seat. Adam! That was his name!

"Oh, I was, uh, just wondering if you could help me with some research?" He scratched a spot behind his right ear.

"Yeah sure. Where's your computer?" She stood up and looked around for the empty computer he came over from.

"I'm researching in books today." He walked out of the computer area and Meg followed. A stack of encyclopedias and packets were piled on a table across the library. They sat down across from each other. Instead of researching they spent the entire period talking. Adam couldn't help but fall into her chocolate brown eyes immediately. The way her soft brown curls fell to her shoulders really made her eyes look even more intense. Adam wondered why he had never really talked to Meg before. Tahts the thing about cliques, he thought, this school is so exclusive. For such a small private school, one would think everyone was friends, but that wasn't the case here, he thought.

"Class is just about over." Meg looked up at the clock in the wall.

"Huh? Oh, right, class. Um, thanks?" They both laughed and stood up. "You going to Calaloo tonight?" Meg had completely forgot about Damien's show tonight.

"Yeah, I was planning on it. You going?"

"Right on! See you there?"

"Of course." She smiled half flirtatiously at him.

"Later, Meg."

"'Bye." Meg immediately took out her phone to tell Lauren about her research period and to make sure Lauren had no plans for tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Damien walked out of first period half asleep from the _Beowulf_ movie the teacher showed in his AP British Literature class. He began his descent done the stairs when someone behind him stopped him.

"Damien." He turned around to find the only thing that could make his day better.

"Lauren."

"Don't be too happy to see me. Can we talk?"

"What? Are we breaking up?" He asked her facetiously. She stuck her hands on her hips in an annoyed manner and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's go down to the couches." He tried to protest but she grabbed his rist and dragged him down the stairs. She led him into the lounge and plopped him on the couch, uncomfortably close to herself.

"Do we need to do this now? I have cl-" He stopped short when she rested her hand on his knee.

"Damien. You're through with Meg, right?"

"Uh, if you're asking if we broke up then yeah. Through." he tried to free his knee from her grasp but she only inched closer to him.

"Good," She bit her lip as if she was trying to turn him on. "We should hang out sometime." When she stood up, she rested both hands on his knees leaning over and kissed him on the corner of his lips.

"Lauren, I don't think-" She placed a manicured finger on his lips.

"It's our little secret." She winked at him and walked out of the room. Damien sat on the couch for a few minutes longer trying to take in what just happened. He felt his phone start to vibrate in his pocket. _Dude, where are you? Get to the library asap! –AC_ Damien sighed and left the building to head for the library. This better be good, he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Ellie quickly left the library before Mrs. Stoughton made her stay after school for extra one-on-one research time. She headed out to the parking lot to get an early start home so she could take a nap. The longest day of her life had also been the most dreadful. Mrs. Stoughton made her change the topic of her paper from Metabolic Diseases to Alcoholism, whixh was horrible because she had already wrote most of her paper.

Just as Ellie was about to get into her car she noticed Jack Johannsen walking around the parking lot aimlessly. He glanced her way so she decided to find out what he was doing. As she was walking towards him, the little sophomore, Danielle Woodruff, walked up to her.

"Hey, Ellie! What are you doing?" She asked in her high-pitch-I-annoy-the-hell-out-of-people voice.

"Going to talk to a-" She didn't really know what to call Jack. The truth of it was, they had been best friends all through middle school, but then she went through puberty and the boys went crazy for her. They kind of drifted apart after eighth grade.

"You _know_ him?" Danielle contorted her face in a disgusted manner.

"You could say that." Danielle gave Ellie a confused look as Ellie walked away. She walked up to the still confused Jack.

"You lost?" She smiled as he turned around to face her.

"No, but I think my ride left without me." He looked around real quick. He had no idea why she was talking to him of all people.

"Do you need a ride? Your not even out of my way."

"Uh," Jake didn't know if she meant it or was just kidding. Whats so bad about taking a ride from her anyway? "Sure, that would be great. Thanks."

"No problem." They walked over to her car and out of the corner of her eye, Ellie saw Danielle staring at her in utter confusion. "Oh shit, hang on. I have to drive Blair home today, she doesn't have soccer." Blair was Ellie's little sister, and conveniently, Danielle's best friend. Blair was also in love with Damien, which Ellie thought to be a little awkward. She called Blair on her cell phone to find that Blair was just walking into the parking lot. "Blair, this is Jake. Jake, my little sister Blair."

"We know each other, you dumb ass. Remember you guys-"

"Ok let's get going." Ellie didn't want Blair to remind either of them about their pat with each other. The twenty minute ride to Jake's house was almost quiet the whole way except for the occasion cough or throat-clearing. Ellie pulled into Jake's driveway and unlocked the door for him.

"Uh, thanks again. See ya around, I guess." Jake got out of the car and headed for the front door.

"Jake?" ellie called back from the car. He turned around and came back to her window. "Um, what are you doing tonight?"

"Just hangin' at home."

"Damien's band just booked a gig at Calaloo tonight. You should come. It's so much fun!"

"Yeah, I'll think about it."

"Cool, what's your number so I can give you a call later?" She took out her hot pink cell phone. He programmed his number into it and handed it back to her. "Ok, I'll call you later." She leaned up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Later, Ellie." She rolled up the window as he walked towards the front door.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Marrisa waited in Adam's car while he talked to Mark about what they were going to do tonight. She rolled down her window and leaned out of it. "Babe, I thought we were going out for a nice dinner?"

"Yeah, but theres a show at Calaloo tonight. Let's do that and I promise we'll have an extra special night tomorrow night."

"Fine." She turned back around and crossed her arms. Adam said goodbye to Mark and joined Marrisa in the car.

"Sorry, babe. You know how much I love you but I really want to go to this show tonight."

"I'm gonna plan a girls night then. I don't like it there. Its all drunk people dancing around to bad music and smoking cigarettes who knows what else."

"I promise tomorrow night will be special though. And you know I never break a promise." He kissed her softly on the lips and started the car. While they were driving to Marrisa's house, she was texting all her girl friends that she wanted to go out to clubs tonight. They all responded yes enthusiastically, so Marrisa had her night set up by the time she was home.

"Call me tomorrow morning?" She asked as she started to open the door.

"You bet." She kissed her goodbye and got out of the car. The only reason Adam wanted to go to Calaloo so badly was because he knew he could get rid of Marrisa for the night. He also knew that Meg was planning on going to the show, too.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Damien threw his guitar into his truck along with his amps and some weed. He hopped into his car and took a deep breathe. His first real gig. Everyone was going to be there, he just knew it. Everyone at school loved Calaloo, or at least everyone at school that lived in the area, which was just about everyone. Butterflies arose in his stomach as he started the car. His cell phone vibrated on the seat next to him.

"Hello?"

"Damien? It's Aaron." Aaron's voice sounded raspy and worried.

"What's up?"

"Hunter cant get my drums in his car."

"Why not? His mom's got a van, dipshit."

"She took it out for the weekend. Shes at spa thing or whatever. What should we do?"

"Do we know anyone with a big car?"

"No. Well Mark Calloway has a pick-up but it is Mark."

"Find his number and _make_ him let us use it. Tell him we use it, or there's no show tonight. There is no way we cant have drums, Aaron."

"Alright, dude. I'll call you when we got something." Aaron hung up and Damien hit his head against the steeing wheel. Just perfect, he thought. Just as they score a big gig, something goes wrong. He started his car and headed out to Calaloo.


	9. Chapter 9

9

9

"Hello?"

"Jack? It's Ellie." It was weird hearing her voice over the phone. They hadn't talked on the phone in such a long time it almost seemed unreal.

"Oh, hey, what's up?"

"Are you gonna come tonight?"

"Are you going?" He knew Dave wouldn't go to that place in a million years so he wanted to make sure he would know someone there. Or did he jst want to see Ellie?

"Of course!"

"Sure, what the hell."

'Great! I'll swing by in like 20 minutes to pick you up. Sound good?" He could hear the excitement in her voice. Maybe they could be friends again, he thought.

"Yeah, see you then." He hung up and plopped down on his bed. Just as he was about to get up to get ready, his phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Dude, huge show at Calaloo tonight. You going?" It was Dave. Dave was the only one who called Jack "Dude."

"Yeah. Why? Are you?"

"Duh, amn. Only the biggest show of the year! Plus, plenty of hot chicks are going, from other schools!" They both burst out laughing. They had a little joke that girls from other schools were always better to date because they didn't cause drama at Gill. "So I'll pick you up soon?"

"Uh, well, actually Ellie's giving me a ride."

"Hahaha, you wish you could ride with that, dude."

"I'm serious. She gave me a ride home after school when you ditched me and asked me to come with her. But I'll meet you there?"

"Oh. Yeah, dude, that's cool. See ya there." Dave hung up and Jack felt bad about leaving his best friend for a girl. But it's not like she's my girlfriend, so it's ok, he thought.

The door bell rang and Jack ran down the stairs zipping up his hoodie. He opened to door and Ellie was standing there, looking absolutely beautiful. She was wearing black skinny jeans, silver ballet flats and a white baby-tee. Her eyes were glowing in the light from his foyer.

"Hey." Why was he nervous? This wasn't a date or anything.

"Hey, cutie. Let's go, we're gonna be late!" Cutie? She grabbed his wrist and pulled him out to the car. "We have to go pick up Meg, too. I promised her I'd give her a ride." She pulled out of his driveway and sped off towards Meg's house. "have you ever heard Damien's band play?"

"Nope. Are they any good?"

"Yeah, they're incredible! I'm like their biggest fan, well, besides my sister." They both chuckled and the car grew silent.

Ellie pulled into Meg's driveway and got out to go get her. Jack didn't really know Meg all that well. He only knew that she dated Damien for awhile and they had a rough break up a few weeks ago. Meg plopped into the back seat and leaned into the front over Jack's shoulder.

"Hey Jack! I didn't know you were coming!"

"He's my date, Meg." Ellie responded and both the girls smiled. On the way to the show Meg and Ellie were talking and gossipng while Jack just sat there thinking. He wondered if maybe tonight would rekindle his freidnship with Ellie. He sure hoped so, at least.

"We're here!" Meg screamed, "I'm so excited! I haven't seen them play in such a long time! Did you guys here that a record producer is coming to see the show tonight? And he might over them a record deal and a spot on the Welcome To Sunday World Tour this summer?"

"Yeah, Damien told me about that! I really hope they get it!" The girls ran out of the car and towards the front entrance. "C'mon Jack!" Ellie ran back to him and grabbed him. She was telling the bouncer their names when he realized what she was doing. She was holding his hand, laced fingers and all. Now Jack was nervous about tonight. Good thing Dave is coming, he thought.

"Meg! Hey, Meg!" A deep voice was coming from behind the bouncer. Meg looked around him and saw Adam pushing his way through a crowd of people at the front door. "Hey you!"

"Hey, Adam. What's up?"

"I've been waiting for you! Let's go!" He took her by the waist and pulled her inside.

"See you guys later!" She called after Ellie and Jack.

"Let's go, Jack!" She squeezed his hand lightly and they went inside.

Inside, there were masses of high school age kids dancing dangerously close to eachother and lights flashing all over the place. The bar was packed with underage drinkers, but if you were willing to pay, the bartender let you drink. Music was blaring from the speakers hanging all along the walls. Ellie could see Aaron setting up his drums and maneuvered her way up to the stage, with Jack in tow.

"Aaron!" She shouted up at him.

"Oh, hey Ell! Damien's backstage! Here lemme give you guys a hand!" Aaron came over to the front over the stage and helped Ellie and Jack up so they could get backstage.

"Tahnks! Good Luck!" Ellie ran backstage to find Damien. Jack already felt out of place. He wanted to go home and read a book, but it was too late now. He headed in the direction Ellie went to try and find her. He pushed a curtain away and saw Ellie kiss Damien on the cheek but awfully close to his mouth.

"Jack? Hey man!" Damien moved around Ellie and over to Jack. Of course Damien was surprised to see his ex-best friend back stage at a show. Only ex-best friends because of the way cliques fall at school.

"Hey. How's it going?" They hugged and patted each other on the back.

"Didn't expect to see you here. I never see you around anymore." That's because you guys ditched me in high school, Jack thought to himself.

"Yeah, you know, just getting my shit together for college."

"Same here. Well it was good to see you, but I gotta run. See ya around, man." Damien patted Jack on the shoulder and jogged off to grab his guitar.

"Jack?" Ellie walked over to him from talking to Hunter, the band's bassist. "Let's get back out there, they're about to start." They walked back on stoage and jumed off the front into the crowds of people. They pushed themselves through the masses and to the back by the bar. Ellie ordered two beers, assuming that Jack wanted one.

"Ell! Ell! Over here!" Ellie turned around and saw Meg pushing through the people towards her and Jack. "You guys should come out there with us. There's a great view of the stage and all that. C'mon!" Meg pushed her way back in the direction she came from and Ellie followed. Jack rolled his eyes and followed Ellie. His phone began to vibrate in his pocket, it was a text message from Dave, _Just got here, where r u?_

"Thank god," Jack said outloud and some girl in all black and dark black makeup gave him an evil stare. Jack rushed to the front door and saw Dave looking around confused, "Dave! Over here!"

"Hey man, what's up? How was the ride over here?" Dave pushedhis way through the crowds.

"Sufficiently awkward. I talked to Damien a little, which was even more awkward."

"Wow. So ellie left ya?"

"Nah, man. I left to come find you. She's in there somewhere." Dave noticed the beer in Jack's hand.

"Oh, what's that? Let's go find her."

"It's a beer. You want it? She got it for me."

"Nope, let's head up there. I wanna see the show." They pushed through the crowd until they found Meg, Ellie and Adam standing around waiting for it to start.

"Hey Dave! You guys know Adam right?" Ellie turned to them when they reached her.

"Yeah," Jack replied, "Hey man."

"Hey," Adam nodded, "Meg, let's go a little closer." They pushed their way forward into a crowd of unknown students. It was clear he didn't want anyone to see him with her and not Marissa.

"Lauren! Lauren!" Ellie bagan shouting and waving her arms around. "Hey girl, what's up?"

"Not too much. Hello boys." Lauren gave them what she believed to be her "sex eyes." She always had a thing for literary nerds. Dave just stared back at her through his permanately-blazed-looking eyes.

"Hey Lauren." Jack acknowledged her.

"Dude, you wanna come with me to get something in my car?" Dave asked Jack.

"Yeah, definitely. We'll be right back." Jack and Dave pushed their way back out to the door and left.

"Jack Johannsen? Ellie, are you really going back there?"

"Oh c'mon Lauren. He's not that bad. And don't think I didn't see you give them those eyes."

"You caught me. Dave is pretty cute. But Jack? I thought that friendship was over?"

"I don't know. I kinda miss him, ya know?"

"No, I don't."

"Well hes a great guy. And you cant deny that hes pretty cute."

"That is true." The girls laughed and turned towards the stage. "Although they did just go out to Dave's car together."

"Hes not gay, Lauren!"

"Then what are they doing?"

"Obviously they are going to go smoke."

"Cigarettes? They could have done that here." Ellie rolled her eyes.

"No, silly, weed." Ellie only knew this is what they would be doing because she used to be part of that crowd. She used to be a heavy pothead but she was totally against it now.

"Oh. That's lame."

"Yeah." Ellie tried to not remember her past with drugs. "Look! Here they come!" The girls started to scream along woith everyone else as the band stepped on the stage.


	10. Chapter 10

"Keep your eyes closed!" Marissa's friends decided to take her on a surprise car ride to a surprise place tonight, especially since she was feeling down about Adam. The car made a turned then came to a stop. "Ok, open!" They were in the parking lot at Calaloo. Marissa tried to act happy.

"Oh, wow. This is, uh, great!" The girls piled out of the car and entered to venue. They immediately got separated. Marissa decided she would rather walk home than to stay here, even though she knew Adam was in there somewhere. She chose to ignore the fact that she ever went in there and walked back ot into the parking lot. She heard someone coughing from behind a car and decided to check it out.

"Quit hogging it, man!" A familiar, yet unknown voice came from behind the old car. She inched her way around it to find Jack and Dave behind it.

"Uh. Hi?" Dave said when he noticed her.

"Is that-?"

"Shh!" She was cut of by Dave. He grabbed her wrist from his sitting position and pulled her down behind the car. "Don't give us away!"

"Oh, uh, sorry."

"Its cool, just stay quiet." Jack told her. "wanna hit?" Marissa had never even considered trying drugs before. However, he current scattered mental state decided that it could be fun, and relaxing.

"Yeah, how do I, um, smoke it?" Dave held the joint up to her lips and directed her.

"Now just blow it all out." Dave instructed as he pulled to joint back to his own lips.

"Oh, that's not so bad." They all giggled.

"Dude, who woulda thought that Marissa would toke with us?" Nobody, that's for sure.

"You guys don't like Calaloo either?"

"Nah, we wanna be here, its just kinda awkward." Dave said, letting a puff of smoke out and passing it to Jack.

"Who did you come with?"

"Ellie." Jack said in between hits. "And Lauren, and Meg, and, uh, some other people." He decided not to mention Adam incase she didn't know.

"Oh, I didn't know you guys were friends with ellie."

"Keyword: were." Dave pointed out.

"It's kicked." Jack announced. He stood up and Dave helped Marissa up. She stumbled so he grabbed her hand. It sent a tingle up her arm and she immediately grew happy.

"This girl gets one hit and shes done. That's some strong shit, dude."

"I'm fine." She ssmiled stupidly.

"Let's head back in. Thye probably started." Jack led the way back insde. He spotted Ellie and Lauren and quickly pushed his way through the mosh. He turned aound and noticed that Dave and Marissa were gone.

"Jack! Hey! You're back!" Ellie screamed over the music. She was pushed into him by a group of jumping kids.

"Hey! Yeah! They sound great!"

"I know! I love them!" Ellie grabbed his hand and started dancing very closely with him. Jack went along with it, unable to decide if she was drunk or not. Well fuck it, he thought.

"Jack! Come home with me tonight!" Jack was taken aback by her fowardness. She kissed him on the cheek and turned around to face the band again. She was wiggling and dancing all over him, and he certainly couldn't complain.

"I'm gonna go find Tom!" Lauren shouted and got lost in the crowd. The band played a few more songs then stopped to take a rest. Lower music came over the speakers and everyone bgan to calm down a little.

"Jack. I miss this. I miss us. I miss you!" Ellie turned around and told him.

"Me too, El, I don't know what happened."

"I do. I was a jerk. And I don't like it. I wanna be friends again." Jack was relieved that she felt the same way. He smiled and she looked up at him with glowing eyes.

Damien snuck out to the bar to grab a drink before the band wne tback on stage. He alwas felt more free with a little alcohol in his sytem. He ignored people trying to talk to him about the show and continued walking. He sat down at on a stool next to a few kids from Gill and ordered a beer.

"Damien! Wow you are so good!" He turned to find a drunk and potentially blazed Marissa standing over the definitely blazed Dave.

"Uh, thanks Marissa."

"We should totally hang out more!" He looked at Dave, who confirmed his suspicions.

"Yeah, ok." Damien figured there couldn't be anything wrong with that.

"How about after the show?" She leaned in towards him. He could smell the alcohol on her breath and weed in her clothes. Dave made humping motions in her direction and Damien knew exactly what Dave was hinting at. He didn't want to take advantage of such a gorgeous girl, especially sober. He ordered five more beers, popped them all open and began chugging them down. Once three were done, he grabbed the rest in his hands.

"Come back stage after the show." He headed backstage with two beers in hand, which didn't last him very long.

"Jack?"

"Yes, Ellie?"

"We need to hang out way more." She put her hands on his shoulders. "Wanna go eat something?"

"I thought you wanted to see Damien?"

"Yeah I saw enough. I wanna hang out with you!" She took his hand and led him outside.

"Maybe I should drive?"

"Good idea." She handed him the keys to her Acrura. He turned to the drivers side of the car, but she grabbed his hand again. She pulled him towards her and kissed him. He was actually surprised, despite all the signs she was giving him throughout the night. He pulled back for a minute then went back in for a second kiss. They both smiled and went to their sides of the car.


	11. Chapter 11

10

10.

After the show, Marissa stumbled her way backstage to find Damien. She ditched Dave with some Lauren girl who had been flirting with him all night. She swerved between all the band equipment and finally found him. He was swaying a little bit, too.

"Hey, ready to go?" He took her hand and she smiled stupidly.

"Always," Marissa winked at him and they both stumbled outside to his car.

"I think… I am too drunk to drive."

"Oh, me too." She stumbled onto the car.

"Um. Spend the night with me. In the parking lot."

"Huh? Right. Of course, lovely." She stumbled over to where he was leaning on the car and fell on top of him.

"Gorgeous eyes you have. Cute nose. Kissable lips." He took her hand in one hand and put his other around her waist.

"Get in the car, silly." She took her free hand to open the door and shove him in. She climbed in on top of him and shut the door.

"How will we ever sleep like this?" She stradled him, her skirt barely on anymore.

"Who said sleep? I didn't. Why did you?"

"Oh! My, my, you naughty girl." He put his hands on her bare thighs and began gently rubbing them. She undid his belt buckle and pants zipper and helped him get them off.

"Take me, Damien! I have always wanted a boy like you!"

"Drunk?" She took her shirt off and un hooked her bra. Suddenly he wasn't so drunk anymore. This was real. He was, well, pant-less. She was almost completely naked. Marisa ran her hands up his shirt and smoothly took it off. Next thing he knew they were both naked and Marissa Mantalis was stadling him.

Damien woke up to the sound of a dump truck outside his car. He sat up and rubbed his eyes into focus. What?! Marissa?! Naked?! In his fornt seat?! What had happened last night? He looked down at himself and immediately knew what happened. He got dressed, threw a blanket over Marissa and woke her up.

"Marissa. Wake up. Now." She slowly came alive from a deep sleep.

"What? Where am I?"

"Marissa, it's Damien. We slept in my car last night."

"What? Why am I-" Her jaw dropped.

"Just get dressed. I'll drive you home."

"Did we?"

"Seems so."


End file.
